Noodle's Return-Part 1
by G-Finatic23
Summary: So this came to my mind after i saw the "Rhinestone Eyes" storyboard thing. Its kind of a continuation of Phase 3. Comment if you like pleez! I need to know how I'm doing. :) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**- I don't own anything and all of this story is NOT based off of facts. They are purely from my imagination. Enjoy! :)

**Prompt**- So Noodle pops out of Russel's mouth, the same way she does in the "Rhinestone Eyes" video, and the first thing she sees is Cyborg. She quickly realizes that it is a copy of her and attacks her, shooting and stabbing and such. After that, she asks one of the people on the island, that can in the submarines, how she came to be(Cyborg). A man explains to her that Murdoc created her because he needed a replacement. Murdoc, 2D and the boat load of people, that arrived to the island in the subs, have been on "Plastic Beach" for about 6 months. The Gorillaz guests left after chilling with them for a few weeks, returning to actual land (mainly their homes) Now the music producer and his assistants, a male and female medic, and a chef remain on the island with the 2 current members of the band. The story begins here:

**Narrator**-Noodle storms into the oddly shaped, half destroyed structure of a building and hunts viciously for Murdoc. How could he have done this? Where was he when she radioed Kong Studios and mayday-ed the plan? She stormed throughout the house, looking in every room until she discovers him on the top floor. Murdoc tries to find cover from this raging Jap woman, running around the room and behind firniture, but Noodle quickly stomps after him. When she finaly catches him by his shirt, she makes her move.

**Ndl{Noodle}**-(smacks Murdoc across his face, so hard he falls to the floor, and stares at him, not knowing where to begin)

**Nar**-Noodle searches for words in her scattered head as she firmly stands in front of Murdoc, out of breath, her mask pulled over her face.

**Ndl**-*pulls mask up on her head*...Where were you? Where were you all of those times I sent out the warnings? If you had, at least once, gotten your head out of your twisted world and had some form of communication on you, none of this would be happening! We would all be safe somewhere, probably publishing another album! But no, you needed to waste your time constructing a copy of me. How long did it take you to do that!?

**Murdoc**-(hesitantly)66weeks.

**Ndl**-So you wasted all that time building that?! *hand gestures to the front of the building* And for what?

**Mrd**-To protec' me and 2D! Where were you anyway?! You lef' the band without a goo' reason and so di' Russel! Me and 2d thought that you moved on with your life and lef' us behind! And god-damn ya di'n't need to slap mei so 'ard.

**Ndl**- No I did need to slap you so hard. And how could you think that I wasn't going to come back? Oh that's right, YOU DIDN'T HAVE YOUR FUCKING CELL PHONE!

**Nar**-Murdoc regains his composure and rises from the floor, but Noodle pushes him back down. This wasn't gunna be pretty. She punches him and pulls his hair, her teeth grit tightly and anger coursing through her body. She spent a good 10 minutes beating the crap out of him. Murdoc kept trying to apologize and block his face with his hands, but nothing worked. Noodle suddenly stops when she got some sence back into her, and held her fist in the air and heavily breathed in Murdoc's face. She then climbed off of him and turned her head away, sweat dripping from her forehead. Murdoc bled from his nose and has black-and-blues all over. He wipes some blood off his upper lip, rises, and hesitantly speaks.

**READ ON PEEPS! I OWN NOTHING. THE CHA****RACTERS AND SETTING BELONGS TO DAMON ALBARN AND JAMIE HEWLETT. ENJOY! IF YOU NEED MORE BACK-STORY, LOOK GORILLAZ UP ON GOOGLE. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mrd**-Look love, I'm old enough to make my own decisions and do what I want. I don't need a little Japanese girl to tell me otherwise. I only built Cyborg to fill your place in for the time that you were gone. No need to be smacking me across the face.

**Ndl**-First of all, don't call me a little girl because I'm going to be 20 years old. And second, I realize that you are old enough to make your own decision and such, I'm just saying that you could've had some sort of communication on you so that I could have warned you about the plane attacks.

**Mrd**-The ones that just happened?

**Ndl**-Yes.

**Nar**-They both stand silently for a few moments, not knowing what to do. Noodle gives one more smack to Murdoc's face out of disappointment, and he doesn't question it. Deep down in the basement's basement of the building, 2D is frightened by all the commotion. But when he sees Russel's form ripping the whale out of the water, he climbs out of his chamber and begins up and out of the building. He then greets Russel and catches up with him, after not having any contact with him for over 3 years. Someone from the group of people huddled outside yells "Hey 2D come here for a sec!" The other people converse about the previous event as 2D walks over to the man.

**2D**-Oh crap wot 'appened to Cyborg?

**Person**-You know it's hard to explain. But to sum it up: some lady with a bruised eye shot at her and then they had a huge cat fight. It was real nasty. Oil and blood everywhere.

**2D**-Yeah I see 'at. Uugh. Wheah (where) is she now?

**Person**-She asked who built Cyborg and someone told her it was Murdoc. Then she went inside. (Points to the building)

**Nar**-2D then storms into the house in search of the women, in hopes it is Noodle. He ends up finding her standing awkwardly in front of Murdoc on the very top floor. He stands silently at the door way for a few moments until Murdoc notices him and she looks over in the direction he's looking. 2D had pulled his mask over his face when he entered the house and Noodle had her's pulled down to her nose, exposing her lips.

**Mrd**-What are you doing here, Face-ache? Finally worked up the balls to come out of your box?

**Nar**-2D doesn't answer and moves into the room, taking his mask off slowly, keeping the eyes inside his head on the woman. She turns to face him as he comes closer. When 2D takes his mask off he holds it in front of his chest tensely. The woman then takes her mask off just enough to show her left eye the slightest bit. This triggers something deep in 2D's memory and he remembers the time when Noodle popped out of her FedEx crate years ago. He waits for the woman to remove her mask completely before doing anything. When the little girl from his memory and the woman's face match up, he throws his mask into the air and glomps Noodle, picking her up off the floor, smearing blood all over his shirt. She holds onto the back of 2D's shirt in shock and with wide eyes. In the meantime, Murdoc stares awkwardly at the two of them the whole time, looking around the room at times to make sure they aren't role playing and being recorded.

**Mrd**-[When he sees Stu hug Noodle, he makes a remark under his breath] Well well. Some one's excited.

**2D**-(hugging Noodle) Holy crud I can't believe it's you! *Places her down* Oh god I tho't you 'ad died in da crash. Either 'at or you were seriously hurt but when that bomb was dropped I tho't you were gone for sure! Russel and I bof did, and when he lef' I figured da band was gunna fall apart. But your back so, maybe we stiw (still) 'ave a chance. But, the real question is where you were all of this time?

**Nar**- Noodle stares at 2D the whole time he speaks, but looks away at his question. She shoots a glance at Murdoc for not telling 2D or Russel that she was alive, but he doesn't pick up on it and asks "What?". She then glances back at Stewart but keeps her eyes on the ground for the time being. She also removes Stu's hands from her shoulders and flops down on the sofa, her face in her hands.

**2D**-Are you a'right? And what 'appened to your eye?

**Ndl**-It is a long story...I will tell you later. *places her hand on her forehead* Ugh I feel weak. My head is spinning like a top oh.

**Mrd**-2D, you stay here with her and get her some water. Make sure she doesn't get up, I'm going down to get the medic. (exits the room)

**2D**-Well dat was unlike Mur'oc.(he says to himself) But anywho, let mei get you dat watah (water). *walks around Murdoc's study looking for the stuff* Are you hungry? Ya look pale and worn out. And I'll find some ban' aids for your wounds.

**Nar**-By the time Stu had returned to Noodle with a glass of water and a ham sandwich, she was unconscious.

**I OWN NOTHING. THE CHARACTERS AND SETTING BELONGS TO DAMON ALBARN AND JAMIE HEWLETT. ENJOY! IF YOU NEED MORE BACK-STORY, LOOK GORILLAZ UP ON GOOGLE. :) THERE IS MUCH MORE TO THE STORY BTW! WORKING ON IT!**


End file.
